


Under Stars

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, Modern AU, Modern magic AU, shortest fic ill probs write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: anonymous asked: Okay so Nott prompt: modern magic au. The whole Nein (incl Molly and Cad) live in one house, splitting rent. Nott and Caleb have the attic room which Yasha and Beau altered so there's a large (very thick and well sealed) window in the roof so Caleb and Nott can sleep under the stars. (Naturally there's a blind to block the sun) Write about Caleb waking up at 2 in the morning to see Nott climbing back in through the window bc she got The Itch.Caleb catches Nott, in two senses of the word.





	Under Stars

Loud thumping above his head is what woke Caleb, along with the quiet sounds of struggle in the vecinity of where he knew the window allowing the night sky in was.

He blinked, looking up as he sat up, meeting the glowing golden eyes of Nott as she froze in her struggles, hands gripping the ceilings blind as she seemingly was unable to figure out how to climb back in the same way she’d gotten out.  

Caleb sighed, holding out his arms expectantly as she let go, catching her without managing to let both of them fall off the bed this time like many other moments like this before. 

Both of them were very used to this by now, it just became instinct after so long sharing a room in their group house. It had stopped being odd. 


End file.
